Divididos
by Izzy Meadows
Summary: Una serie de encuentros inesperados les provocarán a los Pevensie algo más que nostalgia. Terminado. LP, OC.
1. Encuentro nocturno

**Derechos de autor**: Si los libros, personajes, derechos e izquierdos de Narnia me pertenecieran, habría nacido en Inglaterra, en el siglo XIX, tendría dos nombres y un apellido en lugar de un nombre y dos apellidos, cobraría dinero por escribir esto, que, además, estaría mejor escrito, sería hombre, y lo más importante: me habría muerto en los años sesenta. Supongo que con todo esto ya sabréis que no soy C.S. Lewis, por lo que Narnia no me pertenece. Ahí queda eso.

El personaje de Líadan sí me pertenece, así que quien quiera usarlo (si es que hay alguien) me envía un e-mail pidiéndomelo, para saber qué es de su vida. Y me lo usáis con propiedad, porque una Líadan cálida y alegre como que no pega. Ahí queda eso también.

**Divididos**

Por Izzy Meadows

**Capítulo 1. Encuentro nocturno**

Llovía. Las aceras estaban mojadas y los charcos brillaban con el resplandor ambarino de las farolas. Anochecía.

Peter Pevensie salió de la biblioteca y notó las frescas gotas de agua en el cabello y la cara. No hacía frío, pero la lluvia calaba hasta los huesos. Afortunadamente, llevaba un paraguas.

La calle estaba desierta. Con aquel tiempo, no era de extrañar…

A Peter le gustaba la lluvia y caminaba despacio para disfrutarla por más tiempo. ¿Y si diera un rodeo?

Y entonces la vio.

Una chica rubia, tal vez de su edad, tal vez un año o dos menor, que caminaba lentamente, más lentamente que él, que llevaba un largo abrigo negro y la cabeza descubierta. El agua le escurría por el cuello del abrigo, y tiritaba.

Peter se acercó a ella y sostuvo el paraguas de forma que los cubriera a ambos. Ella lo miró con unos ojos grandes y azules, perfilados en color negro. Su mirada era fría como el hielo e inexpresiva como la de un cadáver.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a alguna parte? —se ofreció.

La joven le dirigió una mirada analítica, en silencio. Como si supiera ver su corazón a través de la ropa y de la piel clara. Peter se sintió desnudo, desguarnecido, ante aquella mirada que lo atravesaba sin ninguna piedad.

—Te lo agradecería —respondió ella al final, con una voz grave y musical—. ¿Hay un hotel o algo parecido por aquí cerca?

—Cerca no, pero te llevaré a uno —dijo Peter.

—Gracias.

La chica tomó el brazo de Peter, como si se sintiera protegida por él, y tal vez fuera así, por la lluvia y el paraguas, pero parecía algo más. Parecía un ser sobrenatural en un mundo completamente normal. Estaba fuera de lugar.

No hablaban.

El viento comenzó a soplar, suavemente primero, y aumentando en intensidad hasta convertirse en una auténtica galerna. Parecía divertirse revolviéndoles el cabello, enrojeciendo sus rostros y tratando de abrir el abrigo de la joven, que cada vez temblaba más. Peter pudo ver, en un golpe de viento que logró desabrochar los botones del abrigo, que ella no llevaba ropa apropiada para el tiempo que hacía. Llevaba un vestido extraño, de tela muy fina. Era una prenda muy hermosa que a Peter le recordó algo, no sabía qué.

—¿Cómo es que vas tan poco abrigada? —preguntó mientras ella se arropaba de nuevo.

A medida que aumentaba la fuerza del viento, paraba la lluvia. Peter cerró el paraguas.

Ella lo miró, de nuevo sin expresión.

—No necesito más —masculló.

—Estás tiritando —observó Peter con dulzura, con mucha dulzura para no conocer de nada a aquella chica.

La cogió suavemente por una mano. Ésta era blanca, con venas azules en el dorso, y estaba helada, sobre todo al contraste con la tibieza de las manos de él. Se iba tiñendo poco a poco de un azul claro y blanquecino, por efecto del frío, así que Peter le cogió la otra mano, las juntó y trató de calentarlas junto con las suyas. Ella vaciló y luego trató de soltarse, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, pero Peter nunca supo si aquello se debía al viento, al contacto que él había establecido o a una mezcla de ambas cosas. La muchacha tenía los ojos húmedos. Aquellos ojos azules.

—Por cierto, creo que no nos hemos presentado —recordó Peter súbitamente—. Me llamo…

—Sé quién eres —le atajó ella.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Sí. Eres Peter Pevensie, el Sumo Monarca de Narnia. Peter, el Magnífico.

—¿Lo sabes? —repitió él, sus ojos bailaron en un océano blanco de lo mucho que fue capaz de abrirlos.

—Ya te lo había dicho —le recordó ella en voz baja.

Cada vez temblaba menos, y Peter se dio cuenta de que el viento amainaba lentamente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó.

—Es lógico que lo sepa —contestó la joven—. Yo soy narniana.

—¿Tú eres narniana?

—¿Estás repitiendo todo lo que digo, o es que hay eco?

Peter enrojeció.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes. No tienes por qué disculparte.

Él la miró, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el vestido extraño y hermoso que llevaba era una prenda narniana. Y la miró bien y vio que era bella… fría y lejana como un témpano de hielo en la distancia, pero aun así muy bella. Tenía un bonito semblante, la cara más bonita que él jamás había podido ver. Era hermosa, elegante, misteriosa, y brillante a la vez. Tenía algo mágico.

Y Peter sintió nostalgia de Narnia y de sus paisajes y de sus habitantes, y el recordar que no volvería ya a aquel mágico lugar le llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué no? Aquí estamos en igualdad de condiciones —dijo, en voz baja, porque pensó que si elevaba el tono le temblaría la voz—. No me mires como a un rey.

—Si lo hiciera, te trataría de vos —observó ella.

Se acercaban al hotel que Peter había mencionado. La chica ya no tiritaba, pero aun así parecía frágil, daba la impresión de que si se caía se rompería en mil pedazos como un adorno de cristal o porcelana. Era como un glaciar que poco a poco se iba derritiendo.

Ella ya no tenía frío, pero sus labios seguían siendo azules. Finos, fríos, azules. ¿Serían dulces esos labios?

No pudo evitarlo. Y la abrazó y la besó, y notó el frío de su piel, de las manos blancas y delgadas sobre su pecho, de los labios azulados sobre los de él.

Frío… Los labios de él también se volvían azules…

Peter no quería separarse de ella, pero lo hizo. Se arrepintió, pero lo hizo.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios, despacio, y los notó fríos.

—Está ahí —señaló.

No quería separarse, no quería dejarla ir…

—Gracias por acompañarme —susurró ella, y se alejó de él lentamente, como desvaneciéndose.

La miró de nuevo. Era frágil y esbelta como una rama de abedul. El vestido narniano se ceñía a su cuerpo, a las curvas femeninas de su cuerpo, a los movimientos felinos y elegantes que hacía al caminar.

Era Narnia…

—¡Espera!

Ella se volvió.

—¿Volveré a verte? —preguntó Peter.

La chica sonrió misteriosamente. Y él se sintió fascinado.

—Quizá —contestó—. Pero no me busques, Peter.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque si lo haces, desapareceré de tu vida —explicó la voz grave de la muchacha—. Y sólo te quedará el recuerdo de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, y te volverás loco como Orfeo cuando perdió definitivamente a Eurídice.

Se volvió de nuevo y dio un paso y medio en dirección al hotel. Sólo uno y medio, porque una nueva llamada de Peter hizo que volviera a darse la vuelta.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres de mí? —preguntó con un tono que por primera vez expresaba algo. Impaciencia. Pero no sólo impaciencia. Un sentimiento raro, indefinido, curioso. Un sentimiento que también él tenía aunque ninguno de los dos lograba encontrar un término que lo describiera con justicia.

—Tu nombre bastaría —contestó él sintiéndose ridículamente avergonzado.

Tal vez por lo diminuto de su voz… tal vez por lo insignificante de su petición… tal vez… porque seguramente ella no le daría un nombre…

Ella le sonrió de nuevo y le dedicó una mirada extraña, felina, de aquellos ojos perfilados en negro, como rasgados. Una fulminante e instantánea caída de ojos, seguida por el gesto de pasarse una mano por el corto cabello. Un movimiento perfecto, femenino, intenso. Peter bajó la mirada, sintiéndose más avergonzado aún, y notó su rostro caliente, como recién salido del horno, y supuso que se había puesto rojo.

¿Qué hacía esa muchacha para que Peter se sintiera tan pequeño… tan insignificante, tan… solo?. ¿Qué clase de embrujo había hecho?

—Líadan —contestó ella, y su voz pareció algo más de lo que ya era, no sólo grave y musical, no sólo profunda, pura y dulce, sino también potente, majestuosa, y al mismo tiempo infernal, oscura, tan oscura que incluso lo asustó.

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo y caminó despacio, sin prisas, como si no quisiera separarse de él. Y se desvaneció antes de entrar en el hotel. Era grácil como una pluma. No llevaba equipaje.

El abrigo negro era una capa. Peter se preguntó cómo no lo había notado antes.

—Líadan —repitió en un tono prácticamente inaudible. Su voz estaba llena de melancolía.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Este capítulo se desarrolla en el verano en que tiene lugar el quinto libro, _La travesía del "Viajero del Alba"_. Como recordaréis, al final del tomo anterior, _El príncipe Caspian_, Aslan les dijo a Peter y Susan que no volverían a Narnia (cosa que me pareció fatal, porque sólo Edmund me gusta más que Peter), y al principio del quinto libro se menciona que Peter pasaba el verano dando clases con el profesor Kirke porque tenía un examen muy difícil.

-La historia de Orfeo y Eurídice es bastante larga, pero la resumiré para los profanos en mitología clásica: Orfeo y Eurídice se casan. A Eurídice le muerde una serpiente y se muere. Orfeo baja al Inframundo a pedir a Hades que le deje volver a la vida. Hades le dice que vale, pero que ella tiene que ir detrás de él y él no puede volverse a mirarla antes de llegar a la superficie. Por qué Hades es tan tiquismiquis no lo sé. Orfeo se vuelve a mirar a Eurídice antes de llegar a la superficie. Eurídice vuelve al Inframundo y Orfeo no puede regresar por ella. Orfeo se dedica a vivir su vida, rechaza a todas las mujeres que se le acercan e inventa la homosexualidad masculina. Las bacantes de Tracia despedazan a Orfeo. Fin y tal.

Próximo capítulo: **Vendrán lluvias suaves**.


	2. Vendrán lluvias suaves

**Divididos**

**Derechos de autor**: Kali es un personaje creado por Ángeles de Oscuridad.

**Capítulo 2. Vendrán lluvias suaves**

Susan Pevensie se miró al espejo. Ya casi era la hora de salir, pero Susan había decidido que tenía tiempo para darse el último visto bueno.

Giró sobre sus talones para ver su ropa una vez más. Era un conjunto precioso, en azul y negro, que le daba un aspecto distinguido.

Su hermana Lucy asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Admirando tu figura? —inquirió en tono divertido—. A mí también me encanta ese conjunto. Hiciste muy bien en comprarlo.

—Gracias —contestó Susan sonriendo.

Sonó el timbre y se oyó cómo abrían la puerta. Poco después, su hermano Edmund entró en la habitación (sin llamar) seguido por la amiga con la que Susan iba a salir, Alice Davies. Ésta observó el ramito de violetas que estaba en un jarrón sobre la repisa de la ventana. Las flores se veían lozanas y muy vivas, casi como si fueran a moverse de un momento a otro.

—Como siempre, tarda en prepararse más de la cuenta —se disculpó Edmund por Susan.

—Cállate, Ed —espetó Susan antipáticamente.

Él sonrió en forma _inocente_. Susan y Alice salieron de la casa.

—Niño protestón —se quejó Susan.

—¿Tu hermano Edmund? —preguntó Alice.

Susan asintió.

—A mí me agrada —admitió su amiga—. Aunque no tanto como Peter —agregó, y sonrió y le brillaron los ojos.

Susan sonrió. Ella era la única que sabía por fuentes fiables que a Alice le gustaba mucho Peter.

—¿Dónde compraste las flores que tienes en tu habitación? —preguntó Alice.

—No las compré —admitió Susan, y en tono sorprendido le explicó a su amiga que no sabía su procedencia. Simplemente se las enviaban un año tras otro, siempre el mismo día, siempre un ramito de violetas.

Alice también pareció sorprendida.

Caminaron hablando de todo y de nada, como una agradable charla entre amigas que era, una charla sobre temas intrascendentes.

Y en cierto momento Susan notó una presencia, una extraña presencia. Se volvió vivamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Alice sorprendida.

—Nada importante —contestó Susan mirando a su alrededor—. Es que he notado algo raro…

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—"No ha ocurrido nada… No pasa nada…" —pensó Susan algo molesta.

Se refería a Narnia.

Tiempo después, Alice regresó a su casa. Susan se dirigía de camino a la suya cuando volvió a sentir aquella presencia extraña.

Pero esta vez lo vio.

Un chico vestido de forma rara y parado en medio de la acera, con sus ojos violetas clavados en los de ella. Y se sintió irremediablemente atraída hacia él, como si realmente él hubiera hecho alguna clase de conjuro que impedía que se alejara.

—Hola, Susan —saludó el muchacho con una voz agradable y bien modulada.

—¿Me conoces? —fue lo único que ella atinó a decir.

—¡Claro…!. ¡Tú formas parte de mi mundo y yo formo parte del tuyo!

Susan vio entonces que aquel joven tenía el cabello morado… Curioso, muy curioso. ¿O no?

—¿Mi mundo?. ¿Tu mundo?. ¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó bastante molesta—. Sólo hay un mundo, y es éste.

Él sonrió con simpatía. Y a Susan le gustó su sonrisa. Por alguna razón no podía estar mucho tiempo molesta con aquel chico.

—Sabes que no es cierto —dijo él dulcemente—. Eso que dices no es cierto.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¡Vamos! —El joven le tendió una mano fina y larga.

Susan la tomó y él caminó rápidamente por la acera.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó ella.

—¡Qué más da…!. ¡A cualquier sitio!

Ella se encogió de hombros. Caminaban rápido, como si tuvieran prisa para llegar a alguna parte, pese a que el desconocido, tal como había dicho, no parecía tener un rumbo concreto. Y de pronto él se detuvo.

—¿Sabes quién es quien te manda flores? —preguntó con una sonrisa muy abierta.

Susan se detuvo también.

—¿Cómo sabes que alguien me manda flores?

—No hace falta que te diga lo que ya sabes —contestó él.

—¿Eres tú quien las envía?

Él asintió.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Susan.

Él volvió a sonreír.

—No hace falta que te diga lo que ya sabes —repitió, repentinamente serio.

Después miró al cielo. Ella lo imitó.

—Va a llover —dijo un poco preocupada.

—Siempre puedes decir eso sin temor a equivocarte —se rió el chico—. ¡No digas cuándo va a llover!

—Va a llover pronto —matizó ella con fastidio.

La miraba con intensidad, con cierto sentimiento al que ella no quería poner nombre.

—Lloverá y tú y yo nos quedaremos a verlo —dijo él en tono soñador—. Vendrán lluvias suaves y podremos saltar en los charcos y todas esas cosas, que son tonterías, pero muy divertidas. ¿Quieres?

Susan sonrió dulcemente, más dulcemente que de costumbre, y asintió.

—Y hablaremos de Narnia y me contarás cómo vivías allí. ¿Vale? —añadió súbitamente el muchacho.

Y de pronto ella se dio cuenta de que la extraña vestimenta que él llevaba era narniana. Y de que sólo ella parecía verlo.

—¿Qué?

—Claro. Eres la reina Susan, la Benévola. Tienes que ser benévola. Los narnianos no adjudicamos adjetivos al azar.

Ella lo miró, centrándose en los ojos violetas, después dirigiéndose al resto de su cuerpo. Era un joven fascinante… Poseía una delicada belleza, piel blanca como el papel, ojos grandes de largas pestañas y el cabello con un curioso degradado, más oscuro cuanto más se acercaba a las puntas… y los labios rojos, muy rojos … rojos como las fresas maduras.

Susan se sonrojó. Pero pronto volvió a la realidad al notar una gota de agua en la cabeza.

"Vendrán lluvias suaves", había dicho el muchacho desconocido.

—¡Te dije que llovería! —sonrió él. Al parecer nada enturbiaba su buen ánimo.

Y desde luego, no sólo cayó la gota anterior, sino que una suave llovizna la siguió. Susan pronto estuvo mojada, aunque no se sentía incómoda ni tenía frío… Ella y aquel desconocido se miraban, ya sin hablar, con intensidad, con… ¿amor?

Tal vez era así como se le podía llamar.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No podía llamársele así a un sentimiento extraño que surgía entre ella y un desconocido. Sería una conexión inusual. ¡pero no amor!

Él asintió con la cabeza. Su sonrisa era luminosa, fresca, bella como ninguna. Y Susan se sentía irremediablemente unida a aquella sonrisa.

Y él la abrazó y la hizo sentir segura, protegida, y se besaron bajo la lluvia suave que aún caía. Y siguieron haciéndolo hasta que dejó de llover.

Él la cogió de la mano, y caminaron despacio, sin hablar, unidos por sus manos, por sus mentes y por aquellos besos largos, dulces y cálidos que habían compartido.

Llegaron delante de la casa de Susan. El joven se despidió.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó ella esperando que no fuera así. Pero él asintió—. ¿Sin más?… ¿Sin decirme cuándo nos veremos otra vez, sin decirme tu nombre?

—¡No hables tan rápido! —pidió él—. Tengo que irme, Susan. Por eso me voy. No sé cuándo volveremos a vernos, ni siquiera sé si volveremos a vernos. —Bajó la mirada.

Susan esperó. Pero él no dijo más. Comenzaba a volverse… ¿transparente?

—¿Y tu nombre?

—Kali.

Sonreía. Seguía sonriendo a pesar de todo. Y cuando desapareció, Susan sintió que era una parte de sí misma la que había desaparecido, y se sintió muy adulta.

Nada había ocurrido, pensó.

Nada.

**Aclaraciones:**

Este capítulo se desarrolla después del verano en el que transcurre el quinto libro de la saga de Narnia. Poco después, simplemente Susan ya ha vuelto con sus padres desde Estados Unidos. Me gusta mucho menos éste que el primero, es menos lírico, pero bueno…

Próximo capítulo: **Aunque siga brillando la luna**.


	3. Aunque siga brillando la luna

**Divididos**

**Derechos de autor**: Annell es un personaje creado por Annell Ivanov.

**Capítulo 3. Aunque siga brillando la luna**

Las paredes tenían muchos retratos colgados. Todos ellos tenían algo en común. Al principio uno no se daba cuenta, pero la aguda vista de Edmund Pevensie enseguida captó el azul hielo de los ojos. Todos los retratos eran de personas con ojos azules claros.

¿Por qué?

Aquella dibujante desconocida siempre hacía los ojos azules y fríos… Edmund no podía entenderlo, pero eso no impedía que, cada vez que fijaba su vista en uno de aquellos retratos, viera a través de esos ojos algo que no quería ver, que no sabía definir y que le daba escalofríos.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo su hermano Peter se estremecía y se tocaba ligeramente los labios, con la vista clavada en uno de los retratos. Edmund se situó junto a él y observó críticamente el dibujo en cuestión, que representaba a una muchacha joven y melancólica, de corto cabello rubio, ojos perfilados en negro y vestido extraño pero hermoso.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó como si en realidad no le importara.

—Sí, pero no es importante —respondió Peter tras morderse el labio inferior—. Este dibujo me recuerda a alguien que encontré una vez, eso es todo.

—¿Y por alguien a quien encontraste una sola vez reaccionas así? Pues habría que ver cómo sería si la hubieras visto más veces —opinó Edmund con una sonrisa.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes.

—No, si no me preocupo —mintió Edmund.

Su hermano sólo se encogió de hombros, por lo que él siguió mirando detenidamente cada uno de los dibujos de la exposición. Uno de ellos le llamó la atención especialmente: la imagen de una bella muchacha pelirroja, de piel blanca y cremosa, que sostenía una espada que a Edmund, por alguna razón, le recordó a _Rhindon_, la espada de Peter, el Sumo Monarca de Narnia…

Salió del local y se sentó en el suelo, dispuesto a esperar a sus hermanos, que no debían de haber visto aquella imagen que a él se le había quedado impresa en la mente, o, si la habían visto, no les había impresionado como a él.

Miró a su alrededor, aburrido. Estaba anocheciendo y la gente caminaba apresurada, salía de las tiendas y entraba en los portales. La luna ya había aparecido, y brillaba mucho más que de costumbre. Una luna blanca y redonda.

Había mucha actividad. No había nadie quieto. Nadie, excepto Edmund.

No, no era él solo. Cerca de donde se encontraba había una niña… pelirroja…

¡La chica del cuadro!

No llevaba la espada, aunque sí el vestido extraño, semejante al de la rubia de la imagen que tanto había perturbado a Peter. Y estaba llorando. Edmund se sintió tremendamente compadecido.

Edmund se acercó a la niña y le puso una mano en el hombro izquierdo. Ella se volvió, asustada, y su largo cabello rojo ondeó como si estuviera hundido en agua.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó él en voz baja.

—Qué importa —respondió ella con voz apagada—. No puedes ayudarme.

—Tal vez no, pero puedo intentarlo. Además, si alguien te escucha, de pronto los problemas parecen más fáciles de resolver. ¿No sabías eso?

La muchacha se quedó callada.

—Justo como te imaginaba —susurró después.

Estaba llorando, pero sus ojos azules eran fríos, muy fríos. Edmund sacó su pañuelo y se lo ofreció, en silencio, para no recordarle aún más el motivo de su llanto, aún desconocido para él.

—¿Justo como me imaginabas? —repitió al darse cuenta de lo que ella había dicho.

—Sí… Te conozco mucho más de lo que tú crees.

La chica se puso en pie y se alisó la falda larga del vestido con unas manos finas y aristocráticas y se quedó mirando fijamente la luna, como si el resplandor no le molestara al tono claro de sus ojos. Edmund la imitó. Y se quedaron así unos instantes que se les hicieron eternos.

Después él aprovechó para mirarla detenidamente. El vestido era verde y hacía un bello contraste con los bucles rojos que caían en cascada por su espalda. Bajo el largo flequillo y las pestañas caídas, los ojos azul hielo brillaban claros y hermosos. Era delgada. Frágil como las ramas de un sauce llorón.

Y ella le sonrió, con un gesto luminoso, y él quiso parecerse a ella…

—¿De qué me conoces?

—¿De qué me conoces tú, Edmund? —ella le devolvió la pregunta, como si fuera un juego y la pregunta una pelota.

—De un dibujo que hay ahí dentro —y él señaló al local de la exposición—, un dibujo en el que llevas una espada…

—… Mi autorretrato —completó ella sonriéndole de nuevo.

Edmund la miró de arriba abajo otra vez, fijando su vista en las manos finas. Era cierto, aquella niña tenía manos de dibujante.

¿Podía realmente hacer una exposición una chica menor que él?

Porque la muchacha parecía menor que él, uno o dos años, no lo sabía con seguridad, pero sí que lo parecía.

El sonido de una risa suave y musical lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella lo miraba, sus ojos azules estaban clavados en los de él, y por alguna razón, Edmund se sonrojó.

—Ya no lloras —observó mirando los ojos, aún enrojecidos, de la desconocida.

—No, ya no —respondió ella sencillamente, jugando con los pliegues de su vestido.

—¿Es verdad que tú hiciste todos esos dibujos? —dejó escapar Edmund.

—No, Edmund, no los hice sola. Una amiga mía me ayudó.

—Ah… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Sería una vergüenza que no conociera a los grandes reyes de mi país —sonrió la niña—. Edmund Pevensie. Edmund, el Justo. La Edad de Oro de Narnia.

¡Era narniana!

Edmund negó con la cabeza.

—No, no puede ser. ¡No es posible!

—Tú lo haces posible —susurró ella con dulzura.

Edmund sentía que estaban solos en el mundo… Como si todo y todos hubieran desaparecido de su vida mientras esa desconocida estaba junto a él.

—Sabes mi nombre —susurró.

—Sé muchas más cosas de ti —replicó ella—. Sé que tienes tres hermanos. Tres hermanos a los que traicionaste la primera vez que fuisteis juntos a Narnia. Que, aun así, siempre que lo recuerden te mirarán con el cariño y el perdón reflejados en los ojos… Sé que sabes que en esa ocasión te equivocaste. Sé que te estás preguntando quién soy y por qué estoy aquí. Y también sé que ahora mismo vas a…

Edmund no la dejó terminar. La abrazó y la besó, pensando sólo en protegerla, en cuidar de aquella piel blanca y cremosa y de aquellos cabellos rojos, en tenerla siempre a su lado…

Y cuando se separó de ella, la vio sonreír y llorar de nuevo, y la oyó completar la frase:

—… besarme.

Edmund bajó la mirada, avergonzado. La chica volvió a acercarse a él, haciendo que la tela de su vestido le rozara suavemente las piernas, tan cerca que los dos podían sentir la respiración del otro.

—¿De qué te avergüenzas, Edmund? —susurró con una risa dulce y musical.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos cristalinos, pero ella reía, igual que alguien ríe cuando ha recibido una alegría inesperada, pero al mismo tiempo era una risa triste…

Edmund notó una lágrima resbalando por su propia mejilla.

—¿Por qué lloras? —le preguntó ella.

—¿Por qué lloras tú? —él le devolvió la pregunta igual que ella había hecho minutos antes.

—No puedo decírtelo —respondió la muchacha con un suspiro derrotado.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque si te lo digo, no volveremos a vernos… Sólo puedo decirte esto.

Reinaba el silencio y brillaba la luna. Edmund suspiró también.

—¿Significa eso que, si no me lo dices, volveremos a vernos? —preguntó súbitamente.

—Ah, Edmund, lo siento muchísimo… pero no. Nada indica que vayamos a volver a vernos.

Un reloj dio las nueve. Ella dio un pequeño salto.

—¡Me voy!

—¿Ya, tan pronto? —preguntó Edmund tristemente.

—No puedo quedarme más tiempo.

Se volvía transparente…

—¡Al menos dime tu nombre! —suplicó el chico.

—Annell.

Y se desvaneció…

Los otros tres Pevensie salieron del local de la exposición.

—Vámonos a casa —dijo Peter con un suspiro.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Este capítulo es un par de meses después que el anterior… Pongamos que es durante el curso mencionado en _La silla de plata_. En el que los Pevensie no aparecen.

-El estilo de dibujo de Annell en esta exposición es del tipo del de Victoria Francés. Al principio pensé que fuera en plan Luis Royo, pero en sus dibujos las chicas suelen salir con muy poca ropa y tenía que poner ropa narniana, así que no pegaba.

Próximo capítulo: **Noche de verano**.


	4. Noche de verano

**Divididos**

**Derechos de autor**: El personaje de Shamma es mío, así que si queréis usarlo, lo mismo que con Líadan.

**Capítulo 4. Noche de verano**

El viento movía las hojas de los árboles. La luna brillaba tenuemente y las farolas acababan de apagarse. Era una noche de verano, cálida pero no agobiante, tranquila, que parecía hecha de pura calma.

Lucy Pevensie permanecía despierta en su cama, sin lograr conciliar el sueño. No pensaba en nada en especial, pero no podía dormir.

Se volvió del costado derecho y cerró los ojos. Pero a los pocos instantes volvió a abrirlos. Era imposible dormir. Dio vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, pero no le entraba sueño. Oyó las campanadas del reloj del salón dando las once, las doce, la una, las dos. ¡Qué noche más larga!

Después de una hora dando vueltas, decidió levantarse a buscar un vaso de agua. Tal vez eso le ayudara a dormir.

Su hermana Susan sí que estaba durmiendo, y profundamente. Ni se meneó siquiera cuando Lucy pasó ante su cama en dirección a la puerta.

La niña salió al pasillo y se dirigió a la cocina, donde llenó un vaso con agua fría y se acercó a la ventana para mirar la luna mientras bebía.

Y la luna brillaba más que antes, mucho más, cada vez más.

Lucy posó el vaso suavemente sobre la repisa y miró atentamente por la ventana. ¿Había alguien en la calle a aquellas horas, o lo había imaginado?

Era una figura de cabello claro y larguísimo, que se encontraba de frente al balcón de su habitación…

Lucy, olvidándose por completo de terminar el agua, hasta el punto de dejar el vaso en la repisa de la ventana, volvió a su habitación y la atravesó dirigiéndose al balcón. Susan continuaba durmiendo, aunque Lucy no se fijó, no esta vez.

La figura estaba allí. No frente al balcón, sino _en_ el balcón.

—¿Cómo…?

De la boca de la figura salió una música sencilla y suave:

—¿… he llegado aquí? —su voz.

El cabello estaba desordenado, caía suavemente por su espalda, hasta las rodillas, y era… ¿verde?

Lucy miró fijamente el flequillo verde, largo y salvaje, que tapaba los ojos claros como el agua, grandes, tranquilos y azules. Reflejaban la luna, que brillaba cada vez más. Una ráfaga de viento perdida sopló sobre ella y el cuerpo de aquella figura tembló ligeramente y el reflejo de la luna en sus ojos desapareció.

—¿Cómo has llegado? —preguntó Lucy.

—Deseándolo —sonrió la figura.

Ella vio que era un chico. Pálido como la luna, de rasgos suaves y gesto misterioso… Una personificación de la luna que seguía aumentando su brillo.

—Deseándolo —repitió Lucy—. ¿Quieres decir que quisiste subir aquí y entonces subiste?

—Sí —asintió él.

Miró la luna. Lucy lo miró a él, fascinada por la pureza del blanco de su piel, casi transparente, y el movimiento de su melena, que flotaba alrededor de su cuerpo como jirones de nubes verdes.

—¿De dónde vienes? —preguntó Lucy.

—Eso no importa… Lo que importa es de dónde vienes tú.

Ella se lo pensó. Y no supo responder.

—Yo nací aquí…

—¿Y de dónde vienes, Lucy Pevensie?

Lucy lo miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—He venido solamente para verte, Lucy, la Valiente —respondió el desconocido atravesándola con sus ojos azules.

—¿Desde Narnia? —comprendió ella.

—Desde Narnia —él asintió muy ligeramente, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Lucy, que se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Ya no puedo volver —susurró.

El chico volvió a asentir.

—Lo sé.

Se hizo el silencio. La noche los envolvía, y ellos se miraban, ambos tratando de memorizar los rasgos del otro, para al menos tener un recuerdo cuando se separaran. Porque los dos sabían que tendrían que separarse en algún momento… Sin saber siquiera si el otro existía de verdad.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó Lucy.

—Soy buscador de almas —respondió el desconocido.

—No, quiero decir, ¿eres humano? ¿Eres real?

Él la miró de nuevo.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Él le ofreció su mano derecha extendida. Ella la tomó, y vio que era firme y cálida. El apretón de manos fue deliberadamente largo.

—Dímelo tú. ¿Soy real?

—Para mí, sí.

—Eso es lo único que importa. Tal vez tus hermanos no te crean, como muchas otras veces no te creyeron, pero en algún momento verán que tenías razón, como ocurrió esas veces, Lucy.

La muchacha le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida.

—¿Eres _tú_ real? —preguntó el joven, cuya piel iba pareciendo más clara según pasaba el tiempo.

—Tal vez sea un sueño —admitió ella, divertida—. Pero en ese caso, espero ser un buen sueño y no una pesadilla. ¿Soy real para ti?

—Tanto como yo para ti.

Lucy cerró los ojos, dejando que la brisa nocturna se apoderara de ella y la meciera suavemente durante unos instantes. Notó un contacto en su mejilla izquierda: una caricia.

Los dedos largos y finos del chico estaban fríos, pero se notaban vivos, y recorrieron el rostro de Lucy con gentileza, con dulzura, como si tuvieran miedo de dañarlo, más que de ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

A ella se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, y él se las secó rozándole suavemente las pestañas.

—¿Puedo besarte? —preguntó Lucy tímidamente.

Las mejillas del desconocido se tiñeron de rosa.

—Cuando quieras un beso, no lo pidas: tómalo…

Y Lucy lo tomó como un sí.

Habría parado el tiempo para poder sentir para siempre aquel aliento con sabor a hierbabuena, a salvia y a menta, aquellos labios frescos y lozanos, aquel sabor a Narnia.

Él se separó lentamente de ella.

—Quieres volver a Narnia, ¿verdad?

Lucy asintió.

—Me gustaría poder volver a ver a Aslan —susurró.

—Comprendo.

—Volver a ver esos paisajes, las colinas, los ríos, los tronos de Cair Paravel, y sobre todo, a toda la gente que conocimos allí… al señor Tumnus… los castores, los centauros, las águilas…

Y él la miró, y vio en sus ojos húmedos el amor puro que ella sentía hacia aquella tierra tan exótica y especial en la que había vivido y reinado, por la que había luchado y sobrevivido.

La abrazó.

—No me está permitido decirte si regresarás o no a Narnia, ni si volveremos a vernos, pero creo que sabes que si tienes fe, será más probable que la respuesta a ambas preguntas sea _sí_ —susurró en su oído, provocándole un escalofrío.

Ella se arrebujó en la ropa y el cabello del joven. Ambos eran suaves y olían a rosas y azucenas.

—¿Seguro?

—No. No puede serlo —contestó él acariciándole el pelo—. Pero recuerda que detrás de cada amargura hay un lugar llamado esperanza.

—¿Tengo esperanza? —balbuceó Lucy, que se sentía cómoda y de nuevo deseaba parar el tiempo y no separarse más de aquel joven misterioso que a cada minuto que pasaba se volvía más transparente.

Él la alejó un poco, con las manos sobre sus hombros, y la miró directamente a los ojos. Ella sintió frío.

—Yo soy tu esperanza. Recuérdame, Lucy. Recuérdame y seguirás teniendo esperanza.

Lucy asintió.

—Eso ha sonado como una despedida… ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre antes de irte?

—Sí. Tengo que irme. —Suspiró—. Me llamo Shamma.

Y entones se volvió completamente transparente. Lucy se quedó unos instantes allí, sintiendo la brisa nocturna, y después volvió a su cama. Y logró dormir… Y soñó con Shamma…

**Aclaraciones:**

-Este capítulo también tiene lugar en el curso que se menciona en _La silla de plata_.

-La frase _detrás de cada amargura hay un lugar llamado esperanza_ pertenece al tema _Un lugar llamado esperanza_ interpretado por Sergio Rivero.

Próximo capítulo: **Fuera de temporada**.


	5. Fuera de temporada

**Divididos**

Por Izzy Meadows

**Capítulo 5. Fuera de temporada**

—Vuestros padres y todos vosotros estáis, como acostumbráis a llamarlo en el País de las Sombras, muertos. El trimestre ha finalizado: empiezan las vacaciones. El sueño ha terminado: ha llegado la mañana.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, en los que todos pensaron que era imposible sentirse desgraciado en aquel lugar, uno de ellos se decidió a romper aquel silencio, como quien rompe un plato de porcelana o un vaso de cristal:

—Aún echo en falta a una persona —susurró Edmund.

—¿Ah, sí? —se sorprendió Jill—. Pues yo, en cambio, no podría ser más feliz.

Edmund y Peter se miraron, y la miraron a ella.

—Tal vez tú no hayas tenido _ese_ encuentro —dijo Peter, y su mirada se volvió sombría, y la dirigió alrededor, como buscando algo que sabía que no encontraría.

—Líadan, Annell y Shamma —dijo Aslan—. Ésas son las personas que extrañáis.

Los tres Pevensie asintieron con la cabeza, sintiéndose algo avergonzados.

—No sintáis vergüenza —continuó el león—. Es normal que los echéis en falta, son parte de vosotros. Ellos son lo que dejasteis en Narnia, son vuestras representaciones del amor puro y el empeño que ponéis en todo.

—¡Por eso me resultó tan fácil amarla! —comprendió Edmund.

—A mí no me ocurrió eso —murmuró Peter—. Más bien sentí como si la hubiera amado siempre, aunque no la conocía.

—Sí la conocías —corrigió Aslan—. Es parte de ti, es tu concepción del amor convertida en mujer. La conocías sin saberlo.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo.

Lucy se distrajo al ver en alguna parte algo que se movía como jirones de nubes verdes.

—¡Shamma!

El joven de largo cabello verde se volvió, y de nuevo su melena flotó a su alrededor, movida por un viento imperceptible, y sus ojos vieron a Lucy y brillaron como cuando habían reflejado la luna en el balcón.

—Al final sí hemos vuelto a vernos —dijo sencillamente.

—Sí —sonrió ella.

Y se abrazaron, deseando no volver a separarse, y esta vez sabiendo que no tenían por qué hacerlo.

Una melena roja fue lo primero que Edmund vio cuando desvió la mirada del fuerte abrazo que Lucy compartía con Shamma.

Una melena roja que se movía como si estuviera hundida en agua.

Una melena roja que permitía ver debajo un rostro de piel blanca y cremosa y unos ojos azul hielo…

Annell.

Edmund corrió hacia ella, que reía y lloraba como la única vez que la había visto.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó dulcemente, muy dulcemente para su carácter.

—Porque soy feliz —respondió Annell, y le besó la frente y le acarició el cabello y lo abrazó, como temiendo que se fuera.

—¿Y por qué llorabas? —preguntó de nuevo Edmund.

—Porque te quiero… Porque no sabía si volvería a verte… Pero ahora estás aquí, olvida lo demás.

Y corrió, alejándose de él, y Edmund la siguió y la alcanzó, y la abrazó por la cintura para evitar que se alejara más.

—¿Cuándo la vio? —preguntó Eustace a Peter.

—No lo sé.

—Son una hermosa pareja —apreció Lady Polly sonriendo.

Peter continuaba mirando alrededor, esperando ver aquella nube de cabello dorado y aquel rostro hierático y misterioso.

—¿Qué es más bello? —preguntó Jill en tono soñador—. ¿El misterio y el valor de Lucy y Shamma, o la simpatía y la melancolía de Edmund y Annell?

—La belleza no se compara —respondió Peter, aún buscando frenéticamente con la mirada.

Y Peter vio aquellos ojos azules, perfilados en negro, igual que cuando la había visto en persona, igual que cuando la había visto en el cuadro… Aquella nube de sedoso pelo dorado…

Pero ya no tenía los labios azulados, ya no tiritaba envuelta en aquel vestido narniano azul, ahora resplandecía, bella y distante, vestida de rojo oscuro.

—Líadan —susurró.

Ella caminaba despacio, con los ojos fijos en él. Peter corrió hacia ella y la abrazó por la cintura y sus labios se juntaron, pero esta vez el beso fue cálido, dulce, largo y profundo y ninguno de los dos sintió frío.

—¿No te vas esta vez? —susurró Peter en el oído de Líadan.

—No podría —contestó ella en el mismo tono—. Ya no.

La mirada de Peter se perdió en el océano de los ojos azules de Líadan.

—Te quiero —murmuró.

Ella estrechó el abrazo y apoyó el rostro en el pecho de Peter, que le acarició el corto cabello con ternura.

Aslan se acercó a las tres parejas.

—No os había permitido visitarlos —dijo mirando a Shamma, Annell y Líadan con un ligero aire de censura en los ojos.

Los tres bajaron la mirada al mismo tiempo.

—No pudimos evitarlo —se disculpó Annell, y los otros corroboraron su frase con murmullos de asentimiento.

Y una cuarta figura apareció entonces. Una figura delicadamente hermosa, con el cabello y los ojos violetas, el único que tenía los ojos diferentes de los de sus tres compañeros.

—Kali —lo llamó Aslan.

—No vendrá, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kali con voz tenue.

—No, no vendrá —respondió el gran león.

—¿De quién habla? —preguntó Eustace.

—De tu prima Susan —respondió Shamma en voz baja—. Ella escogió _hacerse mayor_, y no se puede evitar, es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Aunque discrepemos con ella…

Aslan asintió.

—¿De verdad no vendrá? —preguntó Lucy consternada—. No me gusta la actitud que tomó, pero aun así es nuestra hermana.

—Ella misma eligió no venir —explicó Aslan—. No sería capaz de llegar a un lugar que no cree que exista.

Lucy abrazó fuertemente a Shamma. Edmund sujetó la mano de Annell, casi haciéndole daño por la presión. Peter estrechó la cintura de Líadan.

Lord Digory los miró a los seis.

—No sólo son vuestra forma de amar… —dijo maravillado—. Son vuestros opuestos, vuestras contrapartes…

Aslan asintió amablemente.

—Así es. Por eso son la representación del amor más puro: el amor entre dos seres opuestos y complementarios. El valor de Lucy y la reflexividad de Shamma. La alegría de Edmund y la melancolía de Annell. La calidez de Peter y la frialdad de Líadan. Los dos tipos de madurez radicalmente opuestos: la de Susan y la de Kali… Todo está unido.

El rostro de Kali había perdido el ya de por sí escaso color que tenía. Jill, compadecida, lo abrazó. Él no hizo ningún movimiento, ni para corresponder al abrazo ni para rechazarlo.

—Pobre Kali —susurró Annell, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Edmund, que le acarició el pelo suavemente.

—Sí, pobre —corroboró Lucy, aún abrazada a Shamma.

El chico de pelo violeta se zafó del abrazo de Jill, le pidió disculpas y se alejó. Y cuando creyó estar solo, aunque dos pares de ojos claros lo veían, paró.

Peter y Líadan se encontraban cerca, paseando tranquilamente, mirando todo a su alrededor.

—¿Sabes? —susurró Líadan—. Me parece que a Susan se le termina su temporada de alegría.

Kali se dejó caer al suelo, de rodillas, y lloró amargamente.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Este capítulo va justo al final de _La última batalla_. De hecho, el párrafo del principio lo copié literalmente del libro.

-Y ahora sí, puedo decir que todos los títulos, excepto el del fic, están sacados del libro _Crónicas marcianas_ de Ray Bradbury, libro que aprovecho para recomendar a todo el que guste de la ciencia ficción.


End file.
